Falling
by FromTheAshesXx
Summary: Sakura, on the art of falling. KakaSaku [one-shot, possible two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! This is a random little drabble that my mind concocted at _freakin' **7 am**_ this morning when my brain decided that, even thought it's **SUMMER**, I needed to be awake that early. That being said, I finally got around to typing it up a few minutes ago and only edited it like, once, so please excuse (or at least kindly point out so I can fix) any mistakes/ errors you see. This is meant to be a stand alone, but I can see there being a sequel from Kakashi's POV. I might whip that out, if you guys are interested. Let me know!

**Disclaimer:** The world and characters of _Naruto_ are not mine. They belong to the genius that is Masashi Kishimoto. I am merely playing in the proverbial sandbox.

* * *

_**Sakura, on the art of falling**_

I remember exactly when it happened.

It was sudden, like everything else is, and completely unexpected. After all, who could predict me falling for _him_?

After training we had gone to a small restaurant for supper and he had paid (shocking, I know, but he'd been doing weird things like that for me recently). Then he insisted on walking me home and I smiled and hooked my arm through his. We walked really slowly, and it almost seemed like he was trying to take as long as possible to get to my house. When we reached my door he hugged me and whispered "Good night, Sakura" into my hair. I hugged him back and suddenly –

BAM!

It hit me out of nowhere.

His arms wrapped around me… The way my body fit perfectly against his… The heat radiating from him… His breath brushing my ear… His chin resting on my head… The safe, secure feeling he gave me…

How could I have missed it? How could I not have seen how sweet, how thoughtful and kind he was? How could I have skipped over his good looks, his perfect physique and deep voice? How could I have not noticed the fact that he was always there for me? How could I have overlooked his hard-working spirit and protective nature?

How could I have missed how wonderful he was?

I won't be so bold to say that was when I fell in love with him, because even I know that takes time. But I do know that that was the moment I realized that I could love him, love him as something more than a teacher, a teammate, a friend. That was when I saw how great we could be together, how amazing it could be to be his, and only his.

And it was also at that moment that I realized how impossible that would be. He was fourteen years my senior, my former teacher. He was so perfect, so wonderful, so why would he want a girl like me? He deserved someone better, someone less plain and more beautiful, someone older and more skilled. He would never think of me like that.

So with a heavy heart, I returned his hug and replied, "Goodnight, Kakashi."

He gave me one last squeeze before letting go and walking away. I wanted to call out to him, to pull him back and hold onto him and never let go, but instead I watched as he walked down the street. When he was out of sight, I unlocked the door, stepped across the threshold, and pulled the door shut behind me.

I didn't make it more than a step before my legs gave out and I slid down to the floor. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. Tears began to gather in the corners of my eyes and rip down my cheeks.

"Kakashi…"

_**fin**_

* * *

And there you have it! My first attempt at a drabble. Please let me know how you think I did! I love hearing your opinions and comments :)

Until next time,

**~ FromTheAshesXx**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've had this little follow-up sitting on my computer for a while now, and I went ahead and decided to post it. I know it's been a while, but the idea just popped up a while ago, and I finally talked myself into putting it up. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The world and characters of _Naruto_ are not mine. They belng to the genius that is Masashi Kishimoto. I am merely playing in the proverbial sandbox.

* * *

_**Kakashi, on the art of falling.**_

I don't remember exactly when it happened.

It was gradual, like most things are, and should have been expected. After all, who could resist falling for _her_?

After training we had gone to a small restaurant for supper and I had paid (shocking, I know, but I'd been doing weird things like that for her recently). Then I insisted on walking her home and she smiled and hooked her arm through mine. I walked really slowly, trying to take as long as possible to get to her house. When we reached the door, I couldn't resist hugging her and whispering "Goodnight, Sakura" into her sweet-smelling hair. She hugged me back and then –

Oh.

So _that's_ what the strange feeling inside of me was.

Her arms wrapped around me… The way our bodies fit so perfectly together… The heat radiating from her… Her scent filling my nose… Her head nestled against my chest… The peaceful, happy feeling she gave me…

Why did I not see it earlier? Why did she have to be so sweet, so thoughtful and kind? Why did she have to be so beautiful, with a curvy, svelte build and the voice of an angel? Why did she have to always be there for me? Why did she have to be so brave and caring?

Why did she have to be so wonderful?

I won't say that was when I fell in love with her, because it had already been happening, slowly, softly. But I do know that that was the moment I realized what all those strange feelings I'd been having were, that I loved her, loved her as something more than a student, a teammate, a friend. That was when I saw how close we already were, how amazing it would be to be even closer, to be hers, and only hers.

And it was also at that moment that I realized how impossible that would be. I was fourteen years her senior, her former teacher. She was so perfect, so wonderful, so why would she want a guy like me? She deserved someone better, someone less broken and more open, someone younger and full of life. She would never think of me like that.

So, with a heavy heart, I made do with her hug and whispered "Goodnight, Kakashi."

I couldn't resist giving her one last squeeze before letting go and walking away. I wanted to tell her how I felt, to run back to her and hold onto her and never let go, but instead I walked slowly down the street. When I got to my apartment, I unlocked the door, stepped across the threshold, and pulled the door shut behind me.

I didn't make it more than a step before my legs gave out and I collapsed onto the couch. I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. My eyes began to burn and I sighed, a sound that turned into a frustrated groan.

"Sakura…"

_**fin**_

* * *

That's all, folks! It's been a pleasure, and I hope you've enjoyed these little drabbles as much as I have writing them.

Until next time,

**~FromTheAshesXx**


End file.
